The present invention relates to an electronic watch, especially to an electro-optic display watch, comprising at least two control push-buttons, at least two contact studs electrically connected to the circuit of the watch and a resilient contact blade electrically connected to the earth.
Most electronic watches comprise pushers permitting control of their different functions. This is true, more particularly, with respect to electronic watches having an electro-optic display provided either by luminescent diodes, in which case the display must be "called" by the user of the watch, or having a passive display which comprises generally a lighting device for night reading, which lighting device must be controlled by the user of the watch.
Limited space in watch constructions generally is such that great liberty with respect to the general arrangement of the control pushers, especially their location, is not possible.